Skipping Stones, or Lily Waits
by Beatrix Bloxam
Summary: And so, Annie waits, Annie waits, Annie waits... "You shouldn't have to wait for anyone, Lily." But she is waiting, and James can't stand to see her stood up. One-shot, to the tune of "Annie Waits" by Ben Folds


Rated PG because... well, it just is. Any familiar characters belong to one Ms. Rowling, and many thanks for letting me borrow them.

©2005, Beatrix

Lyrics belong to one Mr. Folds, and also many thanks to him for use of his words.

---- 

"Prongs, you aren't even _reading_ that book." James looked up with a startled expression on his face.

"Hm? Oh, of course I am," he responded hastily, shoving his glasses up his nose and glancing down at his book. With a flourish, he turned the page and readjusted in his seat. For a moment, his eyes flitted across the page, until they abandoned the book once more and found their way to a seat across the room. Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Of course you are. You've been staring for a good ten minutes, Prongs. You're lucky she hasn't noticed." James looked back at Remus, a scowl briefly crossing his face. Barely a moment later, he sighed, the truth undeniable.

"I can't help it, Moony. She looks so sad!" Remus glanced at Lily briefly before returning to his own book.

"Not your concern, Prongs. She hates you, remember?" James sighed again, dropping his book unceremoniously into his lap.

"I know, but… no one should be that sad, Moony. Especially not her."

"Mmhm," Remus replied- this conversation was nothing new.

"And to think it's all over one guy," James continued, brow furrowed, oblivious to Remus. "Merlin, she deserves better than him!" he fairly exclaimed, glaring at the invisible object of his anger.

"Again, not your concern," Remus repeated distantly. James finally glanced at his friend and scowled again.

"It is! I… I really like her! And… I would never treat her like that!" Remus finally looked up from his book, sighing heavily.

"James, it isn't about you- don't make it about you." He returned to his book, but before James could respond hotly, Remus added, "You know she hates that." This silenced the black-haired boy, who resorted to sinking deeper into his chair, book forgotten as he stared wistfully at Lily Evans.

"I hate seeing her that unhappy," he concluded miserably.

"Then go somewhere else," Remus responded as tensely as one preoccupied can respond. James shot Remus one last glare before jumping out of his seat, his book falling silently onto the carpeted floor. It took a moment for Remus to realize his study partner had vacated, and he did a double take before catching sight of his lovesick friend, headed for Lily. He sighed in frustration, but determinedly returned to his book.

_And so_   
_Annie waits, Annie waits, Annie waits_  
_For a call_  
_From a friend_  
_The same_  
_It's the same_  
_Was it always the same?_  
_Annie waits for the last time_"Hey, Lily." The unhappy redhead glanced quickly up at James before a scowl crossed her face.

"Potter." James made to ruffle his hair before catching himself. He sat down in a chair across from Lily.

"Um, are you… are you ok?" he questioned nervously.

"I was fine until you started bothering me, Potter," she responded coldly, readjusting in her seat and moving her legs away from James.

"Oh. Well, it's just… you, erm, looked unhappy, that's all." A flicker of acknowledgement appeared on Lily's face before hastily going out.

"Nothing of your concern, Potter. Do you mind?" she asked pointedly. James took no notice.

"If you're sure. Where's Dale?" Lily shot James a very surprised look before rearranging her expression into one of anger.

"He's busy, although why it's any of your concern, I don't know."

_The clock never stops, never stops, never waits_  
_She's growing old_  
_It's getting late_  
_And so he forgot, he forgot_  
_Maybe not_  
_Maybe he's been seriously hurt_  
_Would that be worse?_

"Oh yeah? Homework?" James questioned, his eyes contradicting his casual tone. Lily simply shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not clingy," she said firmly, and it was quite clear that Dale thought she was.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't imagine you were," James agreed honestly. "But it is a Friday night. Would have thought…" Lily shot a death glare at James.

"Thought what, _Potter_? That'd we be out, having a good shag? Seeing the inside of a broom closet?" He looked taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"Well, I don't know- maybe taking a walk or something," he suggested with a shrug. A small smile crossed his face. "If I had a girlfriend, I'd be on a Hogsmeade date with her." Looking away, Lily snorted.

"Why don't you go find one, Potter, and leave me alone." James' smile turned sad.

"I'd love to."

"What?" James sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing."

_Headlights crest the hill_  
_Shadows pass her by and out of sight_  
_Annie sees her dreams:_  
_Friday bingo, pigeons in the park_

"Was he supposed to meet you here?" Lily glared again at James.

"First off, no, although I don't know why it's any of your business," she snapped, angrily pulling her legs into the chair with her.

"I'd just hate to think that you're so miserable because of a guy, that's all," James replied simply; Lily couldn't come up with a reply.

"I'm not miserable," she finally said weakly.

"You said that," James responded, watching her intently.

"For good reason!" Lily snapped, scowling toward the portrait hole. "And I'm not waiting for him, if that's what you're thinking." James shrugged.

"If you say so," he agreed.

"I just don't have anything else to do besides sit in the common room, that's all," Lily asserted firmly, her gaze finding it's way back to James, daring him to argue. He shrugged again.

"You could go for a walk. I hear the lake is unseasonably warm right now- you could even wade in the water a bit." Lily snorted.

"And I suppose you'd escort me?" James smiled without humor.

"I know very well you would never want me to, Lily," he responded. "There's no reason you couldn't do that on your own," he added, adjusting his glasses on his nose. Unsure of how to respond, Lily fell silent again. Abruptly, James rose from his chair. "Actually, I think I might just do that." Lily looked lost.

"Do what?" James nodded toward the door.

"Walk around the lake a bit. Visit the giant squid. It's a nice night for it." He paused. "You're welcome to join me." Lily made a face, and James held up his hands before she could open her mouth. "Fine, fine. I know- just thought I'd offer." There was another pause before Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Well? I thought you were going." James nodded, his glasses slipping.

"I was just… well, not that I know anything about it, Lily, but I don't know about a guy who would take a girl for granted like… this. Especially you. You shouldn't have to wait for anyone." Before Lily could even move, James was headed for the portrait hole, and had ducked out before Lily could close her gaping mouth.

_Annie waits for the last time_  
_Just the same as the last time_

James sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was being truthful- he was headed for a walk around the lake, and he did think it would be nice. And, all in all, the conversation had gone pretty well. But it depressed him to no end that Lily was being used and abused like that. She hadn't had many boyfriends- 'waste of time' she liked to say. And finally, when she _finally_ agreed to date someone, he did everything she'd tried to avoid. He kept her waiting, he didn't show up when he said he would, he blew her off on dates, and worst of all, rumor had it that she was a trophy girlfriend, and he was really spending all his time with a Slytherin prefect.

_Annie says "You see this is why I'd rather be alone."_  
_And so_  
_Annie waits, Annie waits, Annie waits_  
_For a call_  
_From a friend_  
_The same_  
_It's the same_  
_Was it always the same?_

James peered out across the lake, blinking in the moonlight. The full moon had been a few days prior, so the moon was still brilliantly large, but there was no threat in it tonight. His thoughts still on Lily, James bent over and grabbed a rock from the edge of the lake. With a heavy sigh, he flung the rock across the lake, wishing Lily would, just once, join him. Take him up on his invitation. Talk about wishful thinking, he thought darkly as the rock skipped once, twice, three times across the water, before sinking beneath the dark waves.

With a grim smile, James stuffed his hands back into his pockets, deciding not to throw any more rocks, for fear of pissing off the giant squid. Pathetic, he thought- the appearance of the giant squid would probably draw Lily to the lake more quickly than James would. Would it always be like that? He hoped to everything it wouldn't. He didn't think he could handle it.

"So what makes you think I was waiting for Dale?" James nearly jumped straight into the lake. He whirled around to find Lily, arms folded, gazing at him expectantly.

"Um… what?" She sighed, looking away and across the water.

"Why did you think I was waiting for Dale?" she repeated, rubbing her bare arms.

"It's a Friday night," James replied simply, the astonishment still etched on his face. "And… I don't know anyone who can make you look that miserable. Hell, even I don't make you unhappy- I just piss you off." Lily snorted, but the inkling of a smile flickered across her face.

"That's true." They lapsed back into silence, James shifting uncomfortably and Lily staring, unseeing, at the lake. Abruptly, she reached down and grabbed a rock. James watched her with interest as she drew back her arm and let the rock fly. It sunk immediately, ten feet off shore. Lily glanced up at James sheepishly. "I never could skip stones." James smiled slightly before kneeling down and capturing a handful.

"You have to throw it parallel to the water," he explained, picking out a rock with his other hand and drawing his own arm back.

"What?" Lily questioned, confusion on her face. James nodded at his arm, poised to throw.

"You can't throw it underhand- or overhand, for that matter. You have to throw it like this," he explained before throwing the stone forcefully into the lake. It first hit the water about 20 feet out before skipping four times, zigzagging toward the opposite shore.

"Oh," Lily murmured, watching the stone with something like awe. James watched her for a moment while she stared at the lake, lost in thought.

"Try it again," he suggested softly; Lily jerked back to reality, and gave him a weary look. He extended his hand gently, watching her with a reserved expression. Looking wary, as though he might try to throw her into the lake or, worse, kiss her, Lily reached out and took a rock from James hand; he repressed a shiver as the tip of her finger brushed his palm lightly. With intense concentration, Lily looked back and forth between the rock and the water, as though willing it to skip. She deliberately drew her arm back, and prepared to throw it.

"Hang on," James interrupted, reaching out with a hand; he paused before touching Lily's arm. "You, erm, you should pull your arm back further," he suggested, hand hovering several inches from her arm. "And flick your wrist when you release- it'll make it go further." Lily nodded, eyeing James suspiciously, before adjusting her arm and taking a step back. With intense concentration, she flung her arm forward, releasing the rock too soon. It flew through the air and landed with a soft "plunk" in the water. She laughed before covering her mouth with one bare hand.

"Oops," she murmured, a smile leaking through her hand. James smiled back and offered his hand again. Without a word, Lily took another stone and prepared again. This time, as her arm released, the rock skimmed along the surface of the water before touching down once, twice. Lily squealed.

"It skipped!" she exclaimed, grinning ecstatically and fairly bouncing. Her gaze found its way back to James, and her smile dissipated. Silently, the hint of a smile still on her face, she took another stone and repeated the exercise. The stone skipped again, three times.

_Annie waits as the last_  
_Headlights crest the hill_  
_Who will be the one for evermore?_  
_Annie, I could be_  
_If we're both still lonely when we're old_

They stood by the edge of the lake for nearly forty-five minutes, skipping stones and occasionally walking a few meters before stopping again- mostly in silence. Goosebumps on her arms and her teeth lightly chattering, Lily glanced at her watch.

"Oh, I need to get back. If Dale showed up…" She trailed off, realizing she'd divulged her secret. She shot a quick glance up at James, who was looking away.

"You think I didn't know?" he asked softly; Lily sighed, mouth twisted in faint annoyance.

"You know it's really none of your business," she pointed out coolly. James shrugged, adjusting his glasses and dropping the rest of the rocks back to the edge of the lake.

"You're right, it's probably not. But I can't stand to see anyone get used or taken advantage of. Especially you." Lily pursed her lips, but didn't say anything; instead, she shivered involuntarily and turned toward the castle. "Here," James said suddenly, breaking the quiet. "Take my jumper." Before Lily could even turn around, he'd pulled the jumper over his head, and stepped forward to meet her as she turned. Lily opened her mouth to protest, but James thrust it into her arms before she could make a sound. "I'm fine, you're freezing, take it." There was a silence before James smiled grimly. "Say it's your brother's." Lily gave him a look.

"I don't have a brother." James returned the look.

"I know. Dale doesn't." There was a long moment before Lily sighed in defeat, and slid the large jumper over her head.

"I'll get it back to you," she muttered before turning and heading back to the castle.

"Don't worry about it," James replied, smile gone. Defeated, he shoved his hands into his pockets again and followed Lily up to the castle. She hurried ahead of him, and James didn't bother to try and keep up. Thus, he returned to the common room a minute after Lily, and quietly snuck back to Remus as Lily glared down at Dale.

_Annie waits for the last time_  
_Just the same as the last time_  
_Annie waits for the last time_  
_Just the same as the last time_

"Where've you been, L?" Dale asked casually, slinging an arm around Lily's waist.

"You know, Dale, I don't think this is working," Lily announced loudly, backing out of his embrace. Dale looked shell-shocked.

"What?" Lily smirked.

"You really want me to repeat it? Fine. I don't think this is working out, I think we should 'take a break'," she said with finality, loud enough for the entire common room to hear. They did- all conversation stopped to watch the soap opera of the day. Dale stammered for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, L. If you want to… well, whatever you want." Lily looked kind of taken aback, but nodded before spinning and heading for the stairs. Dale watched her regretfully before a thought crossed his mind, his expression changing. "L? Where'd you get that jumper?" Lily paused, slowly turning back to Dale, her gaze briefly meeting James', who was watching with interest.

"It's my brother's." Dale's eyebrows rose.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Lily raised her chin, eyes narrowed.

"No, you wouldn't, would you. Don't worry, it's not yours." With that, Lily turned and disappeared up the stairs. Dale turned back to his friends, defeated, as they laughed and made booing noises. James turned to Remus, who had one eyebrow raised.

"Do I even want to know?" James shrugged, his eyes bright.

"Nothing to know. Skipping rocks is a pretty simple thing, Moony." That said, James rose, cast a fleeting glance up the stairs where Lily had disappeared, and exited the portrait hole.

_Annie waits_  
_But not for me_


End file.
